


O Tigre no país da Papoula

by princesahyuuga



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesahyuuga/pseuds/princesahyuuga
Summary: Assim tinha imaginado o encontro deles.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Kudos: 13





	O Tigre no país da Papoula

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic baseada no webtoon Midnight Poppyland.  
> Atenção: Se você não é fastpass, pode conter spoilers do episódio 39.
> 
> NOTES IN ENGLISH:  
> The traslation is in the way, but if is there any good soul who will be willing to review, I would appreciate it. Send me a message.

Poppy não sabia como tinha reunido coragem suficiente para agarrar o homem daquele jeito. Toda vez que se lembrava do selinho tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, mas intenso o suficiente para atiçar a brasa do peito que se alastrava até outro ponto mais embaixo, sentia as bochechas corarem violentamente. Levou as mãos ao rosto, um gesto débil para conter as emoções, no entanto, serviu somente para lembrá-la de que vez e outra Tora apertava suas bochechas, dizendo o quanto eram “apertáveis” como as de um hamster. _Depois ela quem era a sádica… francamente!_

Estava tão distraída pensando pela milésima vez no beijo que deu em Tora no terraço de seu prédio que molhou os próprios pés enquanto regava suas plantas na sacada.

— Ah, tenha santa paciência! — resmungou, furiosa consigo mesma por ser tão desastrada. A sorte dela é que a maioria das vezes estava sozinha quando coisas assim aconteciam.

Os pés dela estavam tão molhados quanto as raízes e folhas de suas plantas. E verdade fosse dita, outra área de seu corpo também… A mera lembrança dos lábios dele encaixando-se aos seus com perfeição enquanto as mãos grandes a puxavam com vontade, mas com delicadeza a fazia suspirar. Poppy tentou pôr a culpa dos pensamentos pecaminosos na leitura que fez do livro hot de Q.B. Noyouko. Tentou, inclusive, culpar a pintura que ela fez homenageando Mr. Lam e a falecida esposa, tomada que estava naquela aura de amor, mas nada disso era verdade. Depois de muito relutar, aceitou a derrota. Estava caidinha por um cara que mal conhecia, mas que carregava uma espécie de letreiro gigante na testa dizendo “problema”, mas por algum motivo - que seus pais a perdoassem - ela totalmente queria um problema daqueles. 

Já tinha voltado ao trabalho em sua pequena mesa de escritório, quando um bip no celular a chamou atenção. Era Tora. Finalmente respondeu a mensagem da noite anterior. Para sua surpresa, havia anexado a foto do jantar que ela fez para ele.

— Pff… que bobo! — Riu, cheia de humor.

Respondeu com uma leve provocação que ele retornou no minuto seguinte e, então, ela tomou coragem pela segunda vez e o convidou para sair na maior cara de pau. Ele disse sim. Ela ficou exultante e, de repente, sentiu-se já atrasada. Tinha que preparar comida, tinha que se arrumar. _Ah, porque inventava essas coisas!!!_ Resmungou enquanto corria até o armário meio desesperada para encontrar algo que vestir que fosse minimamente decente para a ocasião. Embora fingisse casualidade, mordeu o lábio para conter a empolgação. Seria uma noite muito interessante, assim esperava.

  
  


Tora foi mais que pontual, o encontrou esperando-a casualmente do lado de fora do carro. Estava lindíssimo, embora diferente do seu habitual. As roupas claras e à vontade combinavam pouco com seu jeito rústico e durão. Imaginou por um segundo se havia pegado emprestado aquelas ou se teria sofrido como ela na hora da escolha. Mas tal observação foi passageira, logo se perdeu nas linhas intrincadas das tatuagens dele. Desenhos detalhados e coloridos nos braços e perna. Ele tinha um tigre na perna!

— Esperando alguém, doçura?

— Sério? Você podia ser mais original…

— Me dá um desconto, vai. Foi um dia longo no trabalho.

— Certo. Foi assim para mim também. Por isso, sugiro a gente fazer um picnic a meia-noite! Que tal?

Tora a encarou surpreso, mas aceitou o convite. Tomou a bolsa com os lanches que ela havia apontado mais para enfatizar a intenção do que pedir a ele que carregasse, ainda assim, agradeceu pela gentileza. 

— Se você não quiser, tudo bem…

— Uma promessa é uma promessa. Eu sou todo seu essa noite. Além disso, parece ser divertido.

Poppy sentiu o coração falhar ao ver aquele homenzarrão todo tímido ao confessar algo tão simples, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

  
  


Tora a levou para um local afastado, alto e com a vista mais linda de toda Narin City!

Mal desceram do carro, Tora já atacou o obento que ela preparou especialmente para ele. 

— Ei, tá mal diagramado isso aqui!

— Mereço mesmo, viu! Eu fiz com pressa e se você acha que tá ruim, faz você um melhor! — respondeu irônica, mas logo se distraiu com a vista do lugar.

— Aqui é tão lindo, Tora! 

— Aqui é o pico da Regina. Dizem que é amaldiçoado. 

Ela o olhou feio. Sempre que estavam relaxando, Tora vinha com uma palhaçada dessas para assustá-la.

— Você acha que eu tenho 12 anos por acaso?

— Deus, espero que não! — disse enquanto já fuçava na sacola de comida e tendo encontrado somente besteiras, reclamou de novo.

— Caramba! Se eu soubesse que você ia trazer essas coisas, tinha trazido alguma comida de verdade.

Poppy o ignorou deliberadamente. Apesar de ele ser chato e reclamão, ele havia devorado o que ela fez e mais que isso, se importou que o tigre não estava tão bonitinho quanto da primeira vez. Diferente de Julri, Tora se importava.

— Falando em lendas e coisas antigas… sabe uma coisa que tenho curiosidade?

Ele a olhou paciente esperando que ela falasse.

— Como você ficaria de tranças.

— Tranças?

— Isso mesmo.

— Você é esquisita.

— Ei, você disse que era meu por toda a noite!

Tora deu a ela um olhar lascivo acompanhado de um sorriso cafajeste que ativou as covinhas que ela tanto amava. Poppy se amaldiçoou por ter dito aquelas palavras daquele jeito. Onde estava com a cabeça, pelo amor de Deus…? Então, ela ouviu pela primeira vez, um som gutural e ritmado com as batidas de seu coração. Era uma risada? Tora estava rindo com vontade! Ela nunca havia visto ele rir antes. Supunha que nunca mais esqueceria. Ficava lindo assim. Aproveitou a deixa e se aproximou dele com cuidado calculado, colocando a mão sobre seu pescoço e ombro. 

— Posso fazer, Tora?

Tora sentiu um arrepio no mesmo instante em que a pele delicada da pequena mão tocou em seu pescoço. O arrepio percorreu por toda a sua espinha, o coração acelerou e ele sentiu uma leve falta de ar por ter prendido o ar sem sequer notar. Inspirou o ar e junto dele, sentiu o aroma de morango. Talvez fosse o shampoo ou algum tipo de batom, quem se importa?! As pupilas de Tora dilataram-se, uma fome primal surgindo dentro de si, mas ele era mais forte que isso. Controlou a necessidade absurda que teve de agarrá-la ali mesmo. Virou-se de costas repentinamente.

— Sou seu por esta noite — repetiu enfaticamente. 

Ele ouviu o suspiro dela misto de alegria e alívio e sentiu um aperto no peito. O que era isso que sentia? Mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada porque logo ambas as mãos dela estavam em seu cabelo, desamarrando o coque samurai frouxo e usando os dedos como pente, em um carinho contínuo de cima abaixo. Aquilo era TÃO BOM. Ele relaxou os músculos do torso, soltou um suspiro de prazer e sem perceber inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás na direção dela. Poppy riu e continuou a fazer seu trabalho com cuidado. O cabelo dele era tão preto, grosso e liso, seria um desafio a trança firmar, mas daria um jeito. Foi trabalhando com cuidado no cabelo dele, desembarançando os fios primeiro, enquanto conversavam.

— É bom estar aqui em cima. Me sinto perto das estrelas — Poppy disse de repente.

Tora reabriu os olhos para olhar a imensidão sobre eles, pensativo. Sempre que se refugiava ali em cima, no pico da Regina, era para fugir de si mesmo, dos problemas daquela cidade podre dominada pelo crime. Sorriu, um pouco triste.

— Não estou te vendo, mas sinto que está rindo. O que está pensando?

— Honestamente? Que você está no pico amaldiçoado da máfia, mas vê estrelas.

— Aqui é um lugar lindo com uma vista linda. Tanto em cima quanto embaixo eu vejo estrelas. Vê as luzes da cidade? Cada uma delas é uma pessoa vivendo sua vida, sofrendo e reerguendo-se, amando, morrendo, tal como são com as estrelas. Pronto. Terminei. 

Tora estava sem palavras. Virou-se para trás para encará-la. Uma vez se perguntou como seria ver o mundo pelos olhos dela e bem, aqui estava a verdade. Ela era boa demais para ele.

O sorriso de Poppy era enorme, mas desmanchou ao ver o semblante sério de Tora.

— Se não gostou, eu desfaço a trança — ela disse sem graça já erguendo os braços em direção ao laço de morango que prendia tudo.

— Não é isso — ele logo se apressou em dizer, tomando as mãos dela nas suas. 

Tão certo. Tão bom. Mal teve coragem de erguer os olhos para ela novamente, mas fez porque era cheio de coragem, embora morresse de medo o tempo todo.

— Você sempre vê luz na escuridão, né, Poppylan?

Poppy sentiu o coração falhar ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome com tanta devoção. A mão dele presa a sua como se tivesse medo que ela pudesse desaparecer. Por algum motivo, não sabia ao certo, mas vê-lo daquele jeito, tão vulnerável, tão lindo na trança que ela fez… talvez pelo desespero na voz dele, pela verdade contida atrás das palavras que ele escolheu ou por uma saudade absurda e desconhecida que ameaçava esmagá-la. Ela não sabia o que era, só sabia que estava lá e que sentia muito.

—Todos temos luz e trevas dentro de nós, Tora. 

Ele desviou os olhos do dela, agora mirava a cidade com interesse renovado.

— Por favor, me conte mais dos habitantes… das luzes na cidade.

— Bem... — ela começou incerta, mas logo retomou: — Ali vive Adam e Eve, apesar de serem um clichê, acabaram se encontrando mesmo assim, a vida tem dessas às vezes. 

Tora riu, mas continuava olhando firme para a cidade lá embaixo.

— Ali do lado oeste da cidade, Daniel acabou de passar na universidade pública e isso vai deixar os pais dele muito felizes. Os dois trabalharam muito a vida toda para que ele pudesse ter um futuro melhor. E ali, mais para o fundo da cidade, Pedrinho acabou de quebrar um copo, mas culpou o cachorro.

Tora riu ruidosamente e finalmente voltou o olhar para ela, doce e gentil. O mais puro ouro derretido.

— Gosto mais dessa sua versão da cidade. Aliás, — ele colocou a mão no queixo fingindo que pensava muito profundamente a respeito — a partir desta noite, eu rebatizo como PoppyLand. Espero poder vir aqui sempre que precisar — acrescentou por fim, olhando tão profundamente nos olhos de Poppy que a jovem podia jurar que ele enxergava sua alma.

E lá estava de novo, aquela dor estranha, aquela saudade aliada a necessidade de proximidade. Os dois, como imãs, se atraíram e uniram-se em um beijo profundo e desejoso de que durasse para sempre. E, ali em PoppyLand, podia ser possível.

[A collab com a @cleideilustradora, uma ilustração linda que tem tudo a ver com esta fic. Veja aqui.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB50vJRhj9g/)


End file.
